


Lusting For You

by rat_bxy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentioned EXO, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_bxy/pseuds/rat_bxy
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been dating for nearly a year, it's their anniversary in a month. They're two of the most known people in their school, mostly because they can't keep their hands off of each other, horny fuckers. Everywhere you go, you find them kissing and keeping close, wouldn't be surprised if they fucked around the school.Chanyeol and Baekhyun have nearly all the same classes, so you never see them detached from one another, walking together into their classes, kissing before them and if they're lucky, adding a grope or two.





	1. — Boy’s toilet pt1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm writing but Chanbaek smut always gets me feeling some type of way so enjoy very badly placed and written sex scenes.

* * *

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a 30 minutes break, enough for a quickie since they both felt needy today, they wanted to release the stress of it being monday.

 

Chanyeol followed the smaller boy into the toilets, looking around incase anyone was there, he pushed the smaller boy into a stall and locked the door. "My dirty little boy is going to get what he waited so long for." Chanyeol whispered into the smaller boy's ear, lightly breathing on him. He unbuttoned the boy's collar, exposing his pale neck, excited to fill it with hickeys. He pressed his body against the other boy, pushing him into the door. The older boy grazed his teeth against the pale neck of his lover, with a bright smile. Biting into the smaller boy's neck, it made Baekhyun even more flustered, making him let a groan escape his mouth even though they need to keep quiet in case anyone comes in. Chanyeol sucked on the smaller boy's neck, making it red, bruises forming. "Now how will you hide these, baby?" He said teasingly making Baek blush bright red, he kept quiet. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with lustful eyes, ready to get pleasured by his one and only. Chanyeol moved his hand down slowly to the boy's crotch, softly rubbing his now growing boner, his other hand on the small of the boy's back. Baekhyun bit his lip, his face now flushed dark red, holding in the dirty noises waiting to escape his 'innocent' mouth. Chanyeol brought his head back up from the hickey filled neck and pressed his lips against Baekhyun's, biting the boy's lower lip with a smirk on his face. He pushed his tongue past the boy's lips, sucking the boy's tongue. They deeply kissed, trying not to break the kiss with moans. Chanyeol unzipped Baekhyun's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down to his knees, hoping they'd fall down later. You could see Baekhyun's erection waiting to escape his now tight boxers, Chanyeol slowly teasing him with his hands on the waistband of the boy's boxers. "S-stop being such a tease...Yeol please.." He got out. Chanyeol softly chuckled


	2. — Boy’s toilet pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck

* * *

 

_You could see Baekhyun's erection waiting to escape his now tight boxers, Chanyeol slowly teasing him with his hands on the waistband of the boy's boxers. "S-stop being such a tease...Yeol please.." He got out. Chanyeol softly chuckled_

 

The taller boy bit his lower lip when seeing a little bit of pre-cum on the other boy’s boxers. He smirked while looking into his eyes, a slight wink happening. He lowered the smaller boy’s boxers and his dick whipped out, gently hitting his stomach, you can tell he has been waiting all day. A whimper escaped his mouth, impatiently waiting for Chanyeol to do something. The taller boy placed his palm around the boy’s member, making the boy’s breath hitch at the warm touch of Chanyeol’s big hands. Chanyeol slightly chuckled, moving his thumb on the boy’s red tip, slowly rubbing it to tease. Baek wasn’t having it, whining at him. Aggressively, Chanyeol turned the boy around, grabbing the boy’s ass cheeks with both hands. It turned the smaller boy on, biting his poor lip to keep in any dirty sounds from coming out. Chanyeol unzipped his jeans and pulled them down alongside his boxers. His cock whipped out, ready to penetrate the ass in front of him. His cock twitched, he took a hand off the boy’s ass, placing it on his member so he could enter easily. They didn’t need any lube, after all the sex they’ve had in one year, Baekhyun’s ass is already familiar to the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock inside. It seems as though the smaller boy is slightly lost in thought, since when Chanyeol entered him, he let out a louder than expected moan. They both hoped nobody heard such dirty things from the one stall in the far end of the boys toilet. Baek was forced to bite his lower lip, as Chanyeol thrusted his cock roughly into the boy’s ass, not caring about taking it slow and soft, it’s not the time for that right now. Chanyeol let out a slight groan as he thrusts his hips, making his cock hit the boy’s g-spot, Baekhyun couldn’t keep it in any longer, he freely released his moans, heavily breathing as he pushes himself on Chanyeol’s cock to intensify the pleasure they are both sharing as one. You’d think their luck is low and that someone would enter the toilets any minute now, as they’re both groaning and moaning, Baek a whimpering mess, his legs slightly shaking every time Chanyeol’s cock thrusts deeply inside him, hitting his g-stop numerous times.

”C-chanyeol, I think...I think I’m about to  come.” Baekhyun whimpered, words stumbling everywhere. 

“Go on baby boy, come for daddy.” Chanyeol groaned back, feeling himself reaching his own orgasm. 

Chanyeol felt his cock twitching and growing inside Baekhyun, biting his lip as he thrusted once more, cumming inside his prince. Baekhyun came just seconds after, moaning louder than he should’ve. They both breathed heavily, becoming a bigger mess than before, Chanyeol chuckling as he pulled out. A bit of cum oozing out, while Baekhyun’s is on the toilet stall door. When Baekhyun realised Chanyeol was looking at that, he flushed bright red, looking down. He pulled his jeans and boxers back on, as Chanyeol did the same. The taller boy cleaned the door with tissue. Baekhyun left the stall first, looking around to see if anyone’s in sight, instructing Chanyeol to come out. They both fixed themselves while looking in the mirror. For a split second they looked directly at each other, ready to leave as the next lesson nearly started. 


	3. Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no plot idea but probably classroom handjob or something

* * *

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to their last period, too needy to wait until they get home. The lesson was art, not that many people in the class, so it meant it would be easier for them to be intimate. The teacher never really walked around nor stood at the front and talked all day, so that was another worry gone. Just in case, they put their portfolios at the front of the desk they shared in a corner, which were big enough to lean on the desk and cover their lower halves. Everyone head down, quiet but not too quiet, making it easy to block out any unwanted dirty noises from the two lovers. 

Baekhyun was always a tease, and half of the time they nearly got caught just because of him, but he couldn’t care less. Which resulted into him leaning in closer to Chanyeol who was obviously concentrating on his artwork. Chanyeol tried to ignore needy Baekhyun, somewhat annoyed at him since he usually liked art, so he wasn’t ready to be distracted.

”Daddy...” Baekhyun whispered in Chanyeol’s ear, lightly biting on the boy’s ear to somewhat tease and distract him. He knew the taller boy had a thing for being called daddy, which intensified whatever Baekhyun was trying to do.

”What do you want princess?” Chanyeol quietly growled back to the teasing boy, his eyes peeking over at him. 

Baekhyun suddenly became flustered at the words, blushing pink. Chanyeol noticed this, mostly since Baek did the smallest of movements in his chair. Chanyeol placed his big warm hand on the boy’s thigh, slowly and teasing moving it up, towards his inner thigh. Baekhyun’s breath hitched, biting his lip quickly to hold in any sounds that might come out of his slutty mouth. This wasn’t Baekhyuns plan, he was supposed to tease and pleasure Chanyeol, but the tables quickly turned on him, making him quietly whine in his seat, half pouting. Chanyeol was about to chuckle but he stopped himself to not bring attention to what was going on between them. Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, if he should look down, around the room or right into Chanyeol’s lustful gaze. Not paying much attention to what’s going on underneath the desk, Baek got alarmed with Yeol’s hand right on his growing crotch, the warmth radiation on his erection making the situation even worse. His jeans were pretty tight, making it even harder to hide his little issue down there. He bit his finger in hope that nobody will look back at them once any noise escapes from both of them. Starting to rush, the taller boy rubbed his palm on the boy’s crotch, resulting into him shuffling about in his seat. He put his head down, hands on the desk, his eyes looking down at what is happening. Chanyeol slowly reached the tip, rubbing his thumb on it as his palm frictions the boy’s dick. Baekhyun let out all sorts of quiet whines and whimpers, trying his hardest to be a good boy for daddy and not attract attention to their sinful acts. Chanyeol unzipped the boy’s jeans, pulling them down just a little, grabbing the boy’s boxers covered dick in hand, grip tight enough to send Baekhyun in a sensitive, flustered state. He thrusted the boy’s dick in his palm, thumb on his sensitive tip, making it harder to not release all the sounds begging to escape his mouth. Chanyeol realised that the lesson was pretty close to ending, which made him speed up, pumping the boy’s dick carelessly and watching him whimper in his seat, shuffling around uncontrollably. But, Chanyeol wasn’t planning on letting the boy come, not now, not here. So he stopped all movement of his hand, chuckled quietly to himself and watched the boy pout, knowing what was going on. Baekhyun fixed himself up, still a hard pout on his face, looking like a baby, it looks as though he was so deep down into his thoughts that he somewhat got spooked when Chanyeol touched his shoulder, ready to go home as the lesson ended. They grabbed their things and left, the destination - their house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s fuck @ someone


End file.
